something new
by Spandyfan123
Summary: So of course Robbie has some mental problem with Rex  me and my dysfunctional pairings XD  so when Rex is destroyed  How? READ THE DANG STORY Robbie needs someone else to always be around... or something like that XD Cabbie, some bg Tandre and Bade R&R!
1. I'm not gonna bother naming them

**A/N HEY! ;) Yeah I have a new obsession, as if I don't have enough to write on here XD**

**ENJOY!**

Robbie awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He tiredly reached out and pressed snooze. But a few minutes later he got out of bed anyway. He got ready for school, had a quick breakfast, made sure Rex was in his backpack, and started walking to school.

This was what happened every morning (A/N isn't this exciting? -.- Keep reading!) this morning was no different. And Cat ran out from her house a few minutes after he had started walking, adding to what happened every morning. She quickly caught up to Robbie.

"Hi Robbie!" she said cheerfully as always.

"Hey Cat" Robbie responded.

Cat smiled brightly, she loved seeing him every morning because she got to talk to him without Rex. She was one of the only people who thought he had a problem, like a mental problem with Rex. She wasn't sure what, but he aaaaaaaalways had him, and he cared a lot about him. She thought maybe Rex said what Robbie wanted to say but was too afraid to, but Cat hoped that wasn't true because Rex said mean things about her.

"You didn't straighten your hair today?" Robbie asked her.

"Nope, I wanted my hair to be natural today!" she squealed "and I didn't have time anyways"

"It looks nice" he smiled. Cat lightly blushed. Cat randomly noticed Andre (A/N yeah I don't know how to do the accent, deal with it :P ) down the street.

"Hey it's Andre! Hi Andre!" She ran after him. Robbie ran along. Andre turned around.

"Hey little rat, hey Robbie" he waved.

"Why are you walking?" Robbie asked him. Andre shrugged.

"I missed my bus, but I'm not that far away so, you guys hear that rumor?" he changed the subject.

"What rumor?" Robbie asked.

"Beck's cheating on Jade?" (A/N don't worry, no Bori, if anything Tandre and Bade )

"Oooh! With whooo?" Cat asked curiously.

"They say Tori… but I don't think so" Andre responded.

"Well you know Tori likes him, right?" Robbie asked him.

"Too well" Andre said sounding slightly disappointed. Cat smiled, she found it obvious that he liked Tori.

_A few days later_

As Cat was getting her books for her first class () she glanced down the row of lockers at Robbie. He put on Rex as he left his locker. Cat frowned. She wasn't sure why she worried about it; he was just a puppet ("That's an offensive term!"). But she worried about it a lot; it was practically the only thing she took seriously.

"Stalking Robbie?" Tori asked out of nowhere. Cat gasped with surprise as she turned around to Tori. She tried to think of a good comeback.

"Cheating with Beck?" She shouted.

"I wish" Tori responded as she leaned against a locker. "So were you?" she looked back to Cat.

"No!" she glanced in his direction again even though she knew he left. "I don't like Rex" They began to walk to class.

"No one does" Tori responded with a laugh.

"Don't you think it's weird that Robbie aaaallways has him?"

"He's a ventriloquist, that's the point,right?" They walked into the classroom.

"Well, yeah but-"

"Catori take your seats" shouted walking in after them.

"Catori?" Beck asked. Sikowitz turned.

"Hm?" he took a drink from a water bottle obviously filled with coconut milk.

"Nevermind" Beck responded, noticing the water bottle.

Sikowitz shrugged and jumped on the small stage in the classroom.

"Now class, today we will be practicing near death experiences in acting" he took a lighter out of his pocket and flicked it. The class became slightly uneasy. "So I will be simulating a fire and we will do a quick improve scene from that once I get the fire going" The class was a little relieved when he said simulated but they quickly became uneasy again.

Meanwhile, Robbie was in the back corner of the room, where Sikowitz was headed with what appeared to be a large bucket of gas. Robbie wanted to secretly check his phone, but he needed both hands, so he put Rex down in the empty seat next to him while he checked his phone.

Sikowitz poured the gas all over the corner of the room, the desks, and accidentally, Rex. Robbie didn't notice, but the rest of the class started to stir.

"Um, what are you…-" Andre asked, but his voice faded away.

Sikowitz flicked his lighter again, this time keeping it on and slowly putting the flame to the gas…

**A/N CLIFF HANGER! Ha :P Hope you enjoyed! Please review! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

As the flame hit the gas, the fire immediately exploded, nearly hitting Robbie. He jumped out his seat with a scream. The rest of the class also began to scream and panic. Sikowitz seemed unaffected but then realized what he had done.

"Run!" he screamed to the class. They all did, shoving each other out of the door to escape the quickly growing flames. As they ran into the hallway, Tori quickly found the nearest fire alarm and pulled it. Hearing the alarm, the school began to file outside. Most were calm as they didn't notice the smoke that was beginning to seep from the bottom of the doorway. Sikowitz quickly motioned the kids to go outside as well. As they walked outside Robbie realized he didn't have Rex. He quickly turned around.

"I forgot Rex!" he shouted to no one.

Sikowitz still responded "Robbie, the flames are at the door, don't even try" Cat glanced at the scene. Robbie stood still in shock, possibly denial. The fire was approaching him, but he still didn't move. Cat quickly ran back to get him. She grabbed his hand and lightly tugged him.

"C'mon Robbie" she walked out and he limply followed along.

When the class was outside, they started to call their parents to take them home. Robbie sat on the curb trying to take in what happened. Cat saw him and sat by him.

"You OK?" she asked, lightly nervous.

"Not really" he dully responded. He seemed to be zoning out, he felt awful. Cat seemed to realize why Rex meant so much to him, she had been taking him more as a friend of his, but he was more like a pet, and as she had always thought, there was something mental about it. She felt a little guilty for not wanting Rex to be there. 'It'll be good for him' she argued to herself in her head 'maybe he'll be more self confident.' She wrapped her arm around him.

"It'll be OK" she said lightly.

_The next day_

Cat skipped out the door to meet Robbie on the sidewalk. Thankfully, he was there. He still looked disappointed, but better than the day before.

"Hi Robbie!" she shouted as she caught up. Even after the day before, she had a positive outlook on the day.

"Hi Cat" Robbie managed a smile.

"You feel better?" Cat asked.

"Yeah but it feels weird, I feel…empty"

"Well it'll get better; I hear we're having class outside today!" Cat tried to be positive. As they approached the school they saw that this was true. Most of the class was sitting outside in the grass, in front of them, Mr. Sikowitz was going on a random ramble (A/N ha, tongue twister ;P) about the Jets game the night before. As he saw Cat and Robbie approaching he motioned them to sit with the class.

"Don't bother going in, just take out your books and sit"

"Um, sorry to ask but aren't you in trouble for starting that fire?" Cat asked as she sat down.

"Yes, but I explained that I was under the influence of coconut milk and I simply have to pay the damages. And I get to go to a mental institution!" He seemed oddly excited about his punishment. Cat awkwardly nodded. "Now let's quickly do attendance umm, Beck!" There was a long silence. Mr. Sikowitz groaned.

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the hallways_

Beck hadn't realized class was outside, so he had gone inside to see where class was. As he was wandering, he noticed Jade at her locker. Jade appeared to be holding scissors. 'Oh boy…' Beck thought. He walked to her. He noticed she was snipping apart pictures of him.

"Babe…"

"What?" Jade sneered.

"What are you doing?"

"Moving on" she glared at him.

"What happened?" Beck sighed.

"This is, like, the fifth time I've heard about you and Tori!" she almost shouted as she turned to him.

"Jade, I never-"

"Yeah but what about the picture?" she snapped.

"What picture?"

Meanwhile (again), Tori had came in to use the bathroom, the halls were now empty and when she caught Jade and Beck together, she stopped to eavesdrop.

"This one!" Jade yanked her phone out of her purse and showed him. Beck shook his head with a small laugh. The picture was of Beck kissing Tori.

"Babe,"

"Yeah?"

"That's photoshopped"

Jade studied the photo again. Tori actively listened behind the corner.

"How do you know?" she gave one last shot to prove him wrong.

"See, the wall color is different on my side then hers" he pointed out. Jade glared.

"Still, I just hate hearing this stuff all the time!" she yelled. Beck put his hand on her cheek.

"Jade, I love you, no rumor, or Tori is going to change that" he whispered. Jade smiled as Beck kissed her softly. Tori peered at the scene and felt her heart sink. She turned and went back to class…

**A/N 829 words! WOO! XD lol. Anywho, hope you're liking it! Yeah, there'll be lots of that bg story with the tandre and the bade and the what-not too ;) please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry I haven't made a chapter in a while **** but don't worry, here comes one now! XD**

Cat shuffled through books at her locker to go to the next class (A/N you can assume it's a continuation of the day where it left off last chapter ) as she was about to close her locker she glanced in her mirror. She played with her hair for a few seconds when she noticed Robbie staring at her from his locker in the reflection. She felt butterflies but continued, trying to ignore his tiny reflection. When she closed her locker she nearly screamed to find Robbie suddenly right in front of her. He smiled.

"Hi Cat" Cat stood wide eyed.

"…..Hi" She began to walk away, almost scared, but he followed.

"So…uh…what's up?" he asked, seeming nervous.

"Are you feeling OK?" she couldn't help but ask him.

"Yeah, why?" They approached Cat's class.

"Well, you're kind of-" she was cut off by the school bell "oh, God, I'm late!" she turned to go into the classroom.

"So-"Cat turned around.

"You're in a different class then me Robbie, bye!" she turned.

"I'll see you later!" he shyly shouted. Cat waved and took her seat. Robbie slowly stepped away. Cat seeped into her seat, thoroughly freaked out. Tori, sitting in front of her turned back to talk.

"What's up with him?" she asked.

"Oh Hi Tori!" Cat happily hid her worry. Tori waved, emotionless. Cat could tell she still wanted an answer to her question. "I don't know what's wrong with Robbie, he's kind of scaring me " she frowned. They both turned to face the teacher as class started.

_Later_

"Hey lil' Rat" Andre greeted Cat at their lunch table.

"Hi Andre!" Cat waved frantically. She decided to bring up an interesting topic. "Can you believe that rumor about Beck and Tori is _still_ going around? It's been for weeks!" Andre frowned.

"Well, that stuff happens all the time" Cat felt a little bad for putting him down but before she could say anything Tori sat between them.

"Hey guys, whatcha talking about?" she asked as she sat.

"Your rumors" Cat responded positively. Tori frowned a bit, remembering what she saw in the hallway earlier.

"Yeah…" she sighed "It's pretty hopeless, me and him…" Andre looked away, disappointed. Cat almost squealed with a small idea.

"Well don't worry Tori, there are lots of fishies in the sea" She glanced at Andre who looked back at her oddly. Cat winked and smiled.

"Hah?" (A/N 'huh' pronounced weird) Tori looked between the two. Andre quickly got out of his seat.

"I-uh-have to get some, uh" he glanced around for a second. The first thing that caught his eye was a sock store (A/N they exist!) down the street ", Socks…" he quickly walked away. Tori gave Cat a questionable look.

"Hah?" she asked again. Cat shook her head with a laugh.

"Forget it" she smiled.

As the two continued to talk and eat, Robbie came. He poked his head between the two.

"Hi, guys!" he exclaimed. He sat between them.

"Hi Robbie" Tori greeted him. Cat said nothing.

"Hi Cat" Robbie looked at her. She smiled lightly.

"Hello…" Cat mumbled. Robbie smiled at her. Tori tried to break the awkward silence.

"Hey did you know there's a store just for socks?" she asked acting amazed. Robbie ignored her random comment.

"So, Cat…" he seemed a little nervous, but he decided he wouldn't let it get to him "Will you go out with me?" he spat out. Cat nearly choked on her French fry. It was so sudden, of course from that morning he obviously liked her, but it was all so fast, and honestly she felt scared. She glanced at Tori, who shrugged. "Well…?" he asked eagerly. Cat thought hard, which she didn't often do. She thought about her butterflies just seeing him that morning. 'COME _**ON**_ CAT! You _like_ him, and he likes you! Why are you even thinking this through?' she thought to herself. She looked back at Robbie, still waiting for an answer.

Cat felt herself burst in a smile and shout "Yes!" People from other tables glanced. Robbie smiled and hugged her, she hugged him back, although weirded out, she was pretty happy. She hadn't actually had too many boyfriends. They shared the embrace until they noticed Beck and Jade sit.

"When did that happen?" Jade whispered to Beck, he laughed.

"Hi guys" Tori smiled to see Beck even after that morning.

"I'm not talking to you" Jade snapped as she looked through her phone.

"Jade, lighten up" Beck insisted. Jade glared at him and mouthed 'No!' He frowned. At the other side of the table, Cat and Robbie worked out their date plans. With a mouthed argument and a love fest Tori felt a little awkward.

"So, um" she said, although they continued on their rambles 'I'm going to get some" she glanced at the sock store "…Socks." She left.

**A/N woooooooowee! Even more words than last time XD. I can't stand that this thing says I spelled 'Tori' wrong -.- but it happens, what are you going to do. Aaaanywho, sorry it seems kind of like Robbie's being all stalker-creeper, but it'll get better, I promise ^_^**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Bye!**

…

**I just want to get this to 900 words… wait for it, THERE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE MY BUSYNESS! -.- Enjoy the chapter ^_^**

Cat stood outside of the pizza parlor. She checked her cell phone, it was already 5:58 Robbie was supposed to be there at 6. Exactly two minutes later she saw Robbie's car pull into a spot. She smiled. He walked up to her.

"Hi Cat" he smiled.

"Hi" She waved. He put his arm around her as she walked in, she blushed. The date went well, Cat felt like she and Robbie really clicked (a/n *click* what was that? :O). After pizza they went for a walk in the park, and the only light was the full moon and the fireflies. The frogs and the crickets made their calls, and they walked slowly, hand in hand, down the dirt path. Whenever they made eye contact the stars twinkled in their eyes. Cat no longer cared about the creepiness of the other day; it was a dream to her. As they were walking Robbie randomly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Tag" he whispered. He ran away as Cat chased after him. The two laughed as they played. As Cat ran after him she slipped and fell, pulling Robbie down with her. They fell on top of each other. "Whoa, are you OK?"

"Fine" Cat laughed. They laughed for a second, but as they silenced they looked at each other… I think you can guess where this is going.

*passionate kiss*

Yep, that happened. After the kiss they smiled at each other. Cat suddenly felt a wave of sleepiness. She yawned.

"Gee what time is it?" Cat pulled out her phone. She gasped. "HOLY CORN ON THE COB IT'S MIDNIGHT!"

"Corn on the cob?" Robbie questioned.

"It's midnight!" she exclaimed "I gotta get home" she quickly got up.

"I drive you" Robbie followed her. When Robbie dropped Cat off at her house her gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Cat" She smiled.

"Night" She squealed. As she went inside she shut the door behind her and slid to the floor "BEST. DATE. EVER!" She whispered to herself. She gave a squeal as she ran off to bed.

_Meanwhile_

Tori, of course, was sleeping, but what do you do when you sleep? You dream!

She was fishing, with Cat. Cat was whistling sailor songs. Tori suddenly felt a tugging at her fishing line. She gasped.

"Hey Cat I caught one!" She exclaimed as she attempted to pull it in "gee this one's hard to get" she commented.

"You can do it Tori!" Cat shouted. Tori finally pulled in her line but realized the fish had taken the bait and left.

"Aw, shoot" She frowned looking at her empty line. Cat patted her back.

"Don't worry Tori! There are _plenty_ of fish in the sea! Hehe!" Cat winked. The words echoed in her head. Suddenly her eyes burst open; she was back in her bed. She was obviously dreaming.

"That was an odd dream" she thought. Suddenly she remembered what Cat had said about plenty of fish in the sea. Her eyes bulged as she understood. "ANDRE!" her heart screamed…

**Hope you liked it! ^_^**


End file.
